


Diverse Skillset

by Pewter_Chatelaine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Personnel files, SHIELD documentation, if you can call it that, unexpected skill set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pewter_Chatelaine/pseuds/Pewter_Chatelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date (<strong>redacted</strong>): Among other potential skills useful for undercover work, Junior Agent Coulson seems to be a good stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diverse Skillset

excerpted from SHIELD personnel files: Coulson, Philip J. 

 

Other skills agent may possess:

Date ( **redacted** ) - Among other potential skills useful for undercover work, Junior Agent Coulson seems to be a good stripper. S _ee attached mission reports (_ _ **redacted** and __**redacted** )._ ( **redacted** ), Agent-in-charge.

 

Corrections to agent's skill sets:

Date ( **redacted** ) - Senior Agent Coulson is a goddamn **excellent** stripper. _See attached mission report ( **redacted** )_. ( **redacted** ), asset.

Date ( **redacted** ) - Senior Agent Coulson is expressly forbidden, from this date forward, to use any ability he may possess, real or imaginary, of removing his clothing in a sexual manner, especially on, but not limited to, any current or future active SHIELD operations, no matter the circumstances. ( **redacted** ), Director.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if there's more from where this came from. It seemed like a good idea at the time.


End file.
